Ne t'en fais pas
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Au Paradis, il y avait une raison bien particulière pour laquelle on appelait Gabriel monsieur Ne-t'en-fais-pas.


**Ne t'en fais pas**

Chez les humains, les mots qu'on associait le plus souvent à l'Archange Gabriel étaient : « Je vous salue Marie ».

Chez les anges, c'étaient des mots tout à fait différents.

_« Gaby ! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à voler plus de deux mètres ? »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Cassie. Continue à t'entraîner et un jour, tu pourras me battre à la course ! »_

Lorsqu'un ange se blessait, il allait voir Raphaël. Mais lorsqu'il s'angoissait ou se posait des questions au sujet de son avenir, c'était plutôt Gabriel qu'il allait voir.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Balthazar. Ce n'est pas parce que Castiel est rentré à l'école qu'il va arrêter de t'aimer ! »_

Gabriel écoutait. Et après, il vous prenait la main, vous ébouriffait les cheveux ou vous prenait par l'épaule pour vous réconforter. Et il disait toujours les mêmes mots.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Uriel. Même si Anna n'est pas amoureuse de toi, elle trouve quand même que tu es quelqu'un de bien. C'est déjà pas mal, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

C'était Lucifer qui avait trouvé le surnom. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça d'y penser, mais il avait été le premier à le dire tout haut.

« Monsieur Ne-t'en-fais-pas ! »

Gabriel se mettait à rire chaque fois qu'il entendait le petit nom. C'était devenu une sorte de tradition, lorsqu'il prononçait la formule consacrée, de l'appeler ainsi. Et à chaque fois, Gabriel et l'ange qui était venu le voir éclataient de rire.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Rachel. Je suis sûr que Hael va réussir à merveille. Tu sais bien qu'elle adore créer une atmosphère ! »_

C'était un aspect du caractère de l'Archange qui avait tenu bon envers et contre tout. Même lorsque les choses avaient commencé à se dégrader.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Michel. Tu connais Luci, il adore faire l'idiot ! Une fois qu'il se sera habitué à l'idée, il acceptera les humains sans problèmes. »_

En dépit de la tournure de plus en plus sombre que prenait l'avenir, les anges avaient continué à aller voir Gabriel. Parce que dans les heures les plus noires, _surtout _dans les heures les plus noires, les gens ont besoin de réconfort. Besoin d'entendre que tout ira bien. Qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Même si c'est un mensonge.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Luci. Tu sais bien que Michel ne pensera jamais vraiment que tu es un monstre ! »_

Jusqu'à sa disparition, monsieur Ne-t'en-fais-pas avait refusé de cesser de sourire. La dernière image que Raphaël aura jamais de son frère vivant, c'est justement ce grand sourire rassurant.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Raph. Je rentrerais vite, c'est promis. »_

C'était cette perte que le Paradis avait le plus pleuré. La perte de ce sourire éblouissant, de cette main qui prenait la vôtre ou se posait sur votre épaule, de cette voix chaleureuse qui vous disait que tout allait s'arranger.

Lorsque les anges se souvenaient du Messager, les premiers mots qui leur venaient immédiatement à l'esprit étaient : _Ne t'en fais pas._

Lorsque Michel se laissait aller à la dépression quand il était seul, il pleurait souvent. Parce qu'il savait que la seule personne venant toujours le réconforter n'était plus là.

Lorsque Raphaël essayait de consoler un de ses frères et sœurs, il pleurait souvent après. Parce qu'il savait qu'on ne venait le voir que parce que Gabriel n'était plus là.

Lorsque Lucifer repensait à la Chute et au fait qu'il devait mourir des mains de son frère aîné, il pleurait souvent. Parce qu'il savait que la seule personne qui oserait mentir pour lui remonter le moral n'était plus là.

Le Paradis n'avait plus personne pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire.

**(****)**

« Alors ? » lâcha abruptement Gabriel.

Castiel le dévisagea étrangement.

Après le départ des Winchester de l'entrepôt où ils avaient interrogé l'Archange, l'ange déchu était allé retrouver son frère aîné. Pour essayer de comprendre les raisons de son départ.

Ç'avait été un quart d'heure très bruyant.

L'ange aux ailes noires était toujours furieux. Mais il comprenait les raisons de la fuite du Messager. Pourquoi rester chez soi lorsqu'on a vu ses deux frères aînés s'entretuer ? Gabriel avait toujours fait passer sa famille avant tout. Comme Dean – l'une des raisons pour laquelle Castiel appréciait l'humain.

A présent, les deux créatures célestes étaient assises sur une colline, en train de regarder le paysage estival qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec tes deux humains domestiques ? »

La grâce de Castiel pulsa brusquement.

« Ce ne sont pas _mes _humains ! » s'insurgea-t-il.

« Oh ! Donc tu ne viens pas sauver leurs jolies petites fesses si besoin est ? » lâcha l'Archange.

« …Si. »

« Donc ce sont tes humains ! » trancha Gabriel. « Et maintenant, réponds. »

L'ange aux ailes noires rentra la tête dans les épaules, voûtant le dos comme un vautour.

« Je vais les aider à arrêter l'Apocalypse » déclara-t-il platement.

« Vaste programme ! » rétorqua le Messager. « Et comment tu va t'y prendre au juste ? »

« …Je vais faire appel à Père. »

Le sourire sarcastique de Gabriel disparut.

« Oh. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Tu sais que ça fait plus de huit mille ans qu'il a quitté la maison » rappela l'Archange.

Les ailes de Castiel se hérissèrent violemment.

« Il faut que je le retrouve ! » s'écria le jeune ange avec des accents presque désespérés. « Il est le seul à pouvoir mettre fin à tout ça ! Dean et Sam sont humains et moi, je suis en pleine déchéance ! Il n'y a que lui ! »

Un contact sur son véhicule sortit immédiatement Castiel de sa crise d'angoisse.

Gabriel avait tendu le bras pour prendre la main de son petit frère.

« S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr » déclara le Messager, « c'est que tu ne fais jamais ce à quoi on s'attend. Et ça, ça dure depuis que tu es gosse. »

L'Archange leva un doigt en voyant Castiel ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

« Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as mis un dinosaure dans la chambre de Zach ? _Ça, _personne ne l'aurait cru de toi. »

La grâce du jeune ange vibra dans les tons rouges et Gabriel sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Cassie. Même si tu n'arrives pas à retrouver Père, tu trouveras quand même un moyen de priver le monde de l'Apocalypse. Je le _sais_. »

L'espace de quelques secondes, l'ange aux ailes noires dévisagea son aîné avant de détourner brusquement la tête. L'Archange haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Castiel se retourna, les yeux humides mais un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué, _monsieur Ne-t'en-fais-pas_ » dit-il.

Gabriel rougit et se détourna à son tour.


End file.
